Allons y Voldie!
by Sterkboog
Summary: Voldemort heeft eindelijk de man gevangen die hij al zolang zocht. Een man die onsterfelijk is. Voldemort wil diens geheim bemachtigen om zichzelf onoverwinnelijk te maken. Maar blijkbaar heeft zijn gevangene een nogal machtige vriend, De Dokter.


"Heer." Een aarzelende gedaante schuifelde voorzichtig de verduisterde kamer binnen, "We hebben uw taak volbracht." De man durfde hem niet aan te kijken en zag daarom ook niet de zuinige glimlach die op zijn gelaat verscheen. Eindelijk waren zijn Dooddoeners in hun opdracht geslaagd. Het was verbazingwekkend hoe vaak de Dreuzel hen was ontglipt, maar nu hadden ze hem.  
>"Dood of levend?"<br>"Dood, heer."  
>Het verbaasde hem niet dat de man die ze al zolang zochten zou vechten tot de laatste snik.<br>"Goed," lachte de Heer van het Duister. "Breng me naar hem toe."

Zijn Dooddoeners hadden zichtbaar niet de moeite genomen om het lijk ergens weg te bergen, hij vermoedde dat ze het gewoon de kelder hadden ingegooid. De man was gehuld in een blauwe legerjas, eentje die zelfs volgens Voldemorts maatstaven al lang uit de mode was. Toen hij alleen was, knielde hij neer naast het lijk. Zijn spierwitte vingers tastten de huid van de dode af, zelfs hij die de koude zo gewend was, rilde toen hij het lichaam aanraakte. Zo dood als wat, dat stond vast. Hij richtte zich terug op en zette een stap naar achteren. Wat er daarna gebeurde, ging zelfs zijn uitgebreide kennis van zwarte magie te boven. Het lijk veerde op en hapte naar lucht.  
>De man was herrezen.<p>

Bedompte lucht vulde zijn longen, na enkele teugen begon hij zich een beeld te vormen van de ruimte waarin hij bevond en wat er juist voor hem stond. Een witte schim gehuld in een zwart gewaad staarde hem aan. Waar bij de meesten een neus stond, zaten er nu enkel twee spleetjes. Hij deinsde er niet voor terug; kapitein Jack Harkness was wel meer gewend. Zelfs de rode ogen deden hem niets, hij begon zelfs te vermoeden dat die man voor hem wel eens kon afstammen van een Ood. De gelijkenis was treffend, net zoals het ruimtewezen beschikte de man over rode ogen en een even afschuwelijke tronie.  
>"Dat was nogal indrukwekkend wat je net deed," zei de schim op een ijzige toon.<br>"Oh, het valt wel mee. Maar ik moet toegeven, er zijn leukere situaties om wakker te worden. Van jouw gezicht word je ook niet meteen vrolijk."  
>Die uitspraak leek de man voor hem niet op te fleuren, hij zag hoe de neusspleten nerveus wijder gingen staan.<br>"Ik denk dat we nog niet aan elkaar voorgesteld zijn," ging hij onverstoorbaar verder, "Kapitein Jack Harkness."  
>Hij stak zijn hand uit.<br>"Ik heb geen interesse wie je bent. Eerder in wat je bent."  
>"Goed dan."<br>Hij liet zijn hand terug zakken.  
>"Ik ben eigenlijk redelijk hongerig, toevallig niets te eten hier?"<br>"Speel geen spelletjes met me!"  
>Nu was Jack zeker, de man was geen familie van een Ood. Oods waren zeer bekend om hun hulpvaardigheid en zouden hem tenminste wat te eten aangeboden hebben.<br>"Anders zal ik geneigd moeten zijn om dit te gebruiken."  
>Uit zijn gewaad haalde hij een houten stok tevoren en wees die in zijn richting.<br>"Een houten stokje?" Jack lachte."Nu had ik toch wel iets spectaculairder verwacht van een man met rode ogen en zonder neus."  
>Dat was blijkbaar de druppel.<br>Het laatste was hij hoorde was _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemorts kookpunt was bereikt. Met voldoening keek hij toe hoe de man ineen zakte en met een doffe smak op de vloer viel. Kapitein Jack Harkness was hem veel te vlot, en dat irriteerde de Heer van het Duister mateloos. De gedachte dat hij hem naar hartenlust kon doden, bood dan toch enige troost Als deze Dreuzel niet zo belangrijk was, zou hij geen tijd aan hem verspillen. Maar hij moest het weten, het geheim van de onsterfelijkheid. Al jaren trachtte hij om op diverse wijzen zich onsterfelijk te maken, maar wat hij nu meemaakte, had hij zelfs in de meest duistere boeken over Necromantie niet gelezen. Deze man was een unicum, en Voldemort wilde koste wat het kost die onsterfelijkheid ook bereiken. Vanaf dan zou hij zich pas echt onoverwinnelijk voelen. Het geluid van iemand die naar adem snakte, klonk door de kerker. Kapitein Jack Harkness behoorde weer tot de levenden.

"Oké. Ik neem mijn woorden terug, dat stokje van jou kan wel wat. Is het soms iets supersonisch of zo?" was het eerste wat hij weer uitbracht.  
>"Genoeg geleuterd!"<br>"Vind ik ook."  
>Jack sprong op, en veegde wat vuil van zijn jas. "Laat je me gaan?"<br>"Oh, maar wij zijn nog niet lang niet klaar." De man richtte zijn stok op de deur en gaf een korte zwaai. Jack hoorde hoe de deur in het slot viel.  
>"Ah nee? Wil je soms nog een paar keer wat trucs oefenen op mij? Geloof me, ze probeerden me al eens als speelobject te gebruiken zonder mijn toestemming, en het is hen niet goed bekomen. "<br>"Onder andere," zei de man ijzig, "maar wat ik eerst van jou wil, is je geheim."  
>"Oh nee, weer zo'n lid van LINDA," hij zuchtte. De leden van die fanclub hadden hem al enkele keren proberen nieuws te ontfutselen over de Dokter. Gelukkig was Jack er steeds al in geslaagd om hen te snel af te zijn. Maar nu zat hij zo te zien toch met een iets meer fanatieker lid.<br>"Ik heb geen flauw idee waar de Dokter uithangt en ik heb ook geen handtekeningen bij me van hem. Was dat het?"  
>Jack zette koers richting deur.<br>De man keek hem onbegrijpend aan."LINDA, voor wat hou je mij? Ik ben de Heer van het Duister!"  
>Zelfs al liet de man geen teken van emotie zien op zijn gezicht, Jack hoorde de woede die doorklonk in zijn stem en besloot om toch maar te blijven. Hij wilde niet vermoord worden terwijl hij de trap beklom, niet dat het erg was voor hem maar wel voor zijn jas.<br>"Ik wil weten hoe je zo onsterfelijk bent geworden!"  
>"Oh dat." Nu begon het Jack te dagen waarom deze man zoveel moeite had gedaan om hem gevangen te nemen. "Onsterfelijk zijn is geen pretje. Je ziet iedereen die je liefhebt doodgaan, en jijzelf blijft verder leven. Het wordt zelfs zo erg dat je ze na een tijd niet meer herinnert. "<br>"Misschien denk jij daar zo over, maar voor mij zou het een zegen zijn."  
>"Voor mij is het als de pest."<br>"Dan kunnen we misschien elkaar helpen? Vertel me jouw geheim, en ik zal je genezen."  
>"Mij genezen?" Geen mens is in staat om mij te genezen. Enkel de juiste dokter kan me helpen."<br>Zijn woorden waren nog niet koud of een snerpend geluid vulde de ruimte. Hij kon zich niet weerhouden om te lachen, de timing was zonder meer perfect.

Voldemort had geen idee waar het verschrikkelijke geluid plots vandaan kwam. Het bleef maar aanzwellen, zijn ogen flitsten de kelder rond op zoek naar de oorzaak. Eerst dacht hij dat het een illusie was, maar hij kneep zijn ogen nauwer. Een beeld van een blauwe telefooncel leek zijn weg te zoeken in de kamer. Zachtjes flikkerend leek het steeds aan en uit te knipperen, zoals een kapotte straatlamp. Plots hield het vreselijke geluid op, de blauwe telefooncel stond nu duidelijk recht voor de voeten van zijn gevangene. Als verlamd bleef Voldemort toekijken, hoe was het mogelijk dat zo'n blauw aftands ding kon verschijnen recht voor hem? Ondanks al de beschermende spreuken die over het huis waren gesproken?  
>In de stilte die was gevallen, hoorde Voldemort naderende voetstappen, maar ze kwamen niet van Harkness. De deuren van de telefooncel zwaaiden bruusk open en een jonge man stapte eruit. Hij had een lange bruine jas aan die net niet tot aan de grond reikte, daaronder droeg hij een blauw maatpak.<br>"Heeft iemand om mij gevraagd?" riep de man smalend uit.  
>Harkness, die blijkbaar niet verbaasd was over het feit dat er plots een telefooncel voor zijn neus stond geparkeerd, stapte op de man af.<br>"Dokter! Wat ben ik blij om weer een bekend gezicht te zien!" Hij omhelsde de net aangekomen man als een ouwe vriend, "Nu ja, het is in ieder geval beter dan dat van hem daar!"  
>Jack wees in Voldemorts richting, en de nieuwkomer keek hem aan.<br>"Nee, dit kun je niet menen!" riep hij verbaasd uit.  
>"Wat? Ken je hem dan?" vroeg Harkness.<br>"Natuurlijk!" zei hij nog steeds vol verbazing. "Jij niet soms?"  
>"Hmm wilde gok, de nieuwe premier van België?"<br>"Nooit Harry Potter gelezen?"  
>"Nope-"<br>"De films gezien?"  
>"Ook niet."<br>"Zeg me niet dat je Twilight fan bent, hé?"  
>"Sorry Dokter, team Edward!"<br>De zogenaamde dokter slaakte een zucht.  
>"Maar wie is hij dan?"<br>"Hij, oh hij is de Heer van het Duister. Heer Voldemort in hoogst eigen persoon," zei de man vol bewondering.  
>De nieuwkomer stapte nu op Voldemort af.<br>"Sorry, voor ons onderonsje, ik ben de Dokter. Zo Voldie," het horen van die bijnaam zorgde dat Voldemort zijn toverstok steviger omklemde, "Vertel me eens. Wat heb je zoal uitgespookt?"  
>De Dokter keek hem vragend aan. "Iets met beenderen van de vader?"<br>"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg Jack, die hen vanaf een afstand gadesloeg.  
>"Even kijken waar we juist zitten in de boekenreeks. Spoilers vermijden, weet je."<p>

"Genoeg!" brulde Voldemort uit  
>"Oh kijk naar het gezicht! Briljant!" riep de Dokter zichtbaar vermaakt uit.<br>"Ik heb geen idee wie je bent, maar als jij de Dokter bent die zoveel weet," Voldmort pauzeerde even om de man die voor hem stond in te schatten. Daarnet had Jack Harkness hem verteld dat de enige die hem kon helpen met zijn onsterfelijkheid de Dokter was, dus als één iemand hem nu kon helpen dan was het de man voor hem wel. "Vertel me dan, hoe word ik onsterfelijk!"  
>"En als ik het niet vertel?" vroeg de Dokter.<br>"Vermoord ik je," antwoordde Voldemort ijzig. "Ik durf te wedden dat jij niet zo onsterfelijk bent als je vriend daar."  
>Hij richtte zijn toverstok op de Dokter om zijn bedreiging meer kracht bij te zetten. Hem vermoorden zou hij niet doen, tenminste niet zolang hij hem nog nodig had.<br>"Als je denkt dat je zo mijn hulp gaat krijgen, kun je je onsterfelijkheid alvast vergeten."  
>"Doe dan wat ik je vraag," antwoordde hij. De felheid van de man verbaasde Voldemort, alsof achter dat jonge gezicht een veel wijzere man zat.<br>"Laat eerst je toverstok vallen."  
>Een kleine sarcastische glimlach verscheen op Voldemorts gezicht. "Nooit."<br>"Kom, doe die stok weg, ik wil niet dat je straks mensen hun ogen gaat uitsteken."  
>"Dokter, geen stokmoppen. Wordt hij nogal chagrijnig van," riep Jack de Dokter toe.<br>"Oh, maar ik heb iets veel beters dan een stok." Uit zijn jaszak haalde de Dokter een klein metaal ding met een blauw lichtje en richtte het op Voldemort.  
>Voldemort kon niet thuisbrengen wat voor nut het kon hebben, hij was er in ieder geval niet bang van.<br>"Expelliarmus!" brulde de Dokter uit.  
>Voldemort werd achterovergeblazen en hij voelde hoe zijn toverstok uit zijn hand glipte.<p>

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Jack terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen fronste.  
>"Oh, gewoon de sonische schokfunctie."<br>Hij boog zich en raapte voorzichtig Voldemorts toverstok op.  
>"Nee, wat je daarvoor zei?"<br>"Oh Expelliarmus? Altijd al eens willen zeggen!" antwoordde de Dokter terwijl hij de toverstok van Voldemort inspecteerde.  
>"Zo Voldie, jij wil onsterfelijk worden!" zei de Dokter, en hij richtte zich opnieuw tot Voldemort.<br>Die krabbelde nu stokloos op van de grond.  
>"Je hebt geluk vandaag. Ik wil je helpen, als je daarna Jack", de Dokter wees naar hem," vrijlaat."<br>Voldemort leek het antwoord te overpeinzen, hij keek eerst een lange tijd naar Jack en richtte daarna zijn kille rode ogen terug op de Dokter.  
>"Goed dan."<br>"Daar gaan we dan! Allons-y Voldie!"

Ze stonden nu alle drie in deTARDIS, het transportmiddel van de Dokter om door de ruimte en zelfs de tijd te reizen. Het zacht zoemende geluid van de Tijd Vortex leek hem te verwelkomen. De Dokter liep heen en weer, druk op zoek naar iets wat Voldemort zijn onsterfelijkheid zou geven. Jack vroeg zich af wat de Dokter nu exact van plan was, iemand onsterfelijk maken was onmogelijk. Hijzelf was een uitzondering op die regel, en volgens de Dokter daarom een grote fout in de tijd.  
>"Zeg Dokter," zei hij toen die weer voorbijzoefde en één van de vele kamers van de TARDIS indook, "volgens mij is onze gast hier één van de eersten die niet zegt dat de TARDIS groter is aan de binnenkant dan aan de buitenkant?"<br>Wat hij zei was waar, hoe klein de telefooncel ook leek van buitenaf, binnenin was ze reusachtig.  
>"Oh, maar zij kennen dit ook hoor," klonk het, "bij hen heet het vergrotingsmagie, niets speciaals dus."<br>De Dokter stak zijn hoofd uit de deurpost.  
>"Niet waar Voldie?"<p>

"Stop met me zo te noemen!" antwoordde die nijdig. Hij zat al de hele tijd op een stoel, duidelijk niet op zijn gemak.  
>"Ah hier is hij."<br>De Dokter liep de ruimte weer binnen met een boek in zijn handen.  
>Voldemort veerde overeind. "En wat nu?"<br>"Nu is het tijd om je onsterfelijk te maken. Luister goed, wat jij moet doen, is je naam in dit," hij hield het boek omhoog, "schrijven. Eenvoudiger kan niet."  
>"Enkel mijn naam schrijven?" vroeg Voldemort achterdochtig.<br>"Dat volstaat. Je echte naam, en je zult voor altijd blijven voortleven."  
>"Hoe weet ik dat je niet liegt?"<br>"Zie ik eruit alsof ik iemand ben die vaak lieg?"  
>"Wel die ene keer," begon Jack, maar hij stopte meteen toen hij de verwijtende blik van de Dokter zag.<br>"Schrijf je naam erin, Marten."  
>Jack wist niet waarom, maar Voldemorts gezicht leek voor het eerst een emotie te tonen. Verbaasdheid.<br>"Hoe? Wat?" stamelde hij uit. "Hoe weet jij mijn naam?"  
>"Oh, er is zoveel meer dat ik over je weet. Je verleden, heden," de Dokter pauzeerde even en keek Voldemort indringend aan, "en je toekomst. Vertrouw me, Marten. Dit werkt."<br>Met stomheid geslagen leek Voldemort niet in staat om nog verder te redetwisten, hij nam het boek over en de pen die Dokter hem aanreikte. Met trillende hand schreef hij zijn naam in het boek en gaf het daarna terug aan de Dokter.  
>"Zo moeilijk was dat niet, hé."<br>"Dus nu ben ik onsterfelijk?" vroeg Voldemort terwijl hij zijn lichaam bestudeerde alsof hij op zoek was naar een verandering.  
>"Ja, dat ben je. Ik heb mijn deel van de afspraak vervuld dus… Ik neem aan dat ik die lastpak van je mag over nemen?" Toen hij dat laatste zei, trok Jack een gezicht van gespeelde verontwaardiging.<br>"Jaja, neem hem maar mee."  
>De Dokter gaf Voldemort zijn toverstok terug en begeleide hem naar de deur van de TARDIS. Daar bleef de Dokter hem staan uitzwaaien, tot Jack een keer kuchte. Hij was niet heel zeker of Voldemort zo'n afscheid kon appreciëren.<br>"Wat?" zei de Dokter toen hij de deuren sloot en zich omdraaide "Je ontmoet toch niet elke dag een personage uit één van je favoriete boeken?"

Voldemort was net nog geen minuut terug in de kelder gezet of het geluid van daarnet brak weer in alle hevigheid los. Hij draaide zich om en zag de blauwe politiecel verdwijnen.  
>Het kon hem geen barst schelen dat de Dokter er met Voldemorts gevangene vandoor was. Wat hij nu had verworven, kon niemand hem nog afnemen. Onsterfelijkheid, vanaf vandaag lag de hele wereld aan zijn voeten. Het was al jaren geleden dat hij zich zo euforisch had gevoeld, zelfs een moord zou aan dit gevoel niet kunnen tippen. Voldemort verliet de kelder en wou zich net naar zijn kamer begeven toen de Dooddoener van daarnet weer verscheen.<br>"Er is iemand die u wil spreken, hij zegt dat het belangrijk is."  
>"Wie is het?"<br>"Een derderangs Dooddoener Heer, Peter Pippeling dacht ik."

"Kijk eens hier!" riep de Dokter enthousiast. Voldemort was nu enkele minuten weg en Jack begon juist weer te genieten van de rust. De Dokter wees naar een klein schermpje waar een datum opstond. _  
>31 oktober 1981.<br>_Jack had geen flauw idee waarom het de Dokter zo in extase bracht.  
>"Wat is er zo speciaal aan die datum?"<br>"Wat er zo speciaal aan is?" zei de Dokter en hij zuchtte geërgerd.  
>Jack haatte momenten als deze waarin de Dokter er genoegen in schepte om meer te weten dan anderen.<br>"Het is vandaag, 31 oktober 1981, de dag waarop Voldemort zich zo onoverwinnelijk voelt dat hij één van zijn grootste misstappen ooit begaat."  
>"Hij trouwt met een Ood?" opperde Jack schamper.<br>"Wel ja, dat zou ook een grote misstap zijn," lachte de Dokter. "Maar vandaag gaat hij naar het huis van de Potters, en wat daarna gebeurde, is geschiedenis."  
>"Nee, dat meen je niet? En wij zouden daarvan de oorzaak zijn?" riep Jack verbaasd uit.<br>"Blijkbaar…"  
>"Maar, Dokter, Voldie is nu toch niet echt onsterfelijk?"<br>"Wel," de Dokter wreef door zijn haar, "Dat hangt er vanaf hoe je het bekijkt."  
>"Hoe bedoel je?"<br>"Hij is niet echt _onsterfelijk_ onsterfelijk. Hij is meer," de Dokter zocht naar de juiste woorden."Literair onsterfelijk."  
>"Wat?"<br>De Dokter nam het boek waarin Voldemort zojuist zijn naam had neergeschreven. Met zijn sonische schroevendraaier gaf hij het een kleine tik. De donkere kaft vervaagde en maakte plaats voor een cover. Triomfantelijk hield de Dokter het boek boven zijn hoofd.  
>"Mijn exemplaar van 'Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood' gesigneerd door de Heer van het Duister in hoogsteigen persoon!"<p> 


End file.
